The goals of the study are to evaluate the effectiveness of binaural beat stimulation for pain management and mood improvement in low back pain patients and to demonstrate a Frequency Following Response (FFR) in EEG to stimulation at six different frequencies. Pain patients and healthy controls will listen to binaural beats in delta and theta frequencies (typically used for pain management), higher frequencies (beta) and carrier tones during EEG recording. Changes in pain and mood as well as EEG will be studied.